candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 169
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 168 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 170 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 169 is the fourteenth level in Pastille Pyramid and the nineteenth candy order level. To pass this level, the player must collect 1 wrapped candy + striped candy combination, 1 striped candy + striped candy combination, and 1 striped candy + colour bomb combination and score at least 35,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *It is very difficult to make combos in the initial space, which is small. Colour bombs and wrapped candies alone are especially hard to make, especially with 6 candy colours. *There are only 35 moves to create three combinations. *Chocolate can interfere with your plans. *It is possible to fail the level since the target score is not easy to reach. *The orders are worth 15,000 points (3 combinations x 5,000 points per combination = 15,000 points earned). Hence, an additional 20,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Create as many special candies as possible. Early on, aim for wrapped candy + striped candy combination and striped candy + striped candy combination first. With only 35 moves, getting all three combinations is tricky, so don't waste any moves. Be flexible with your plans, since special candies can be created out of luck and help filling up the orders, but they might be accidentally activated before they are combined. *With 6 colours, colour bombs are very rare. As soon as one is created, immediately bring a striped candy next to it and mix them together as it is the hardest combo to be done in this level. *The most frustrating part is the target score. There is a chance of not reaching 35,000 points if you finish the level with less than 3 moves left. Most runs will only end up scoring less than 25,000 points before sugar crush. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours will cause many moves to be spent creating the special candies required. *The orders give 15,000 points. Hence, an additional 45,000 points for two stars and an additional 60,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two-layer icings reduce available board space. Once those are cleared, the chocolate will spread and reduce available board space. *Once all the blockers are cleared though, it is much easier to create the required special candy combinations. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 35 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. Strategy *Try to create a colour bomb + striped candy combination first if possible. After that is done, create the wrapped candy + striped candy combination. *Clear all the blockers in as few moves as possible. Trivia *With the nerf, this is the only level in Pastille Pyramid not to have chocolate spawners. Walkthrough Gallery Level 169 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 169 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Pastille Pyramid levels Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Redesigned levels Category:Hard levels Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars